Sectumsempra
by Clarie Potter
Summary: Do Latim sectum, "cortar", e semper, "sempre"... - Ouro no chall das Entrelinhas - Drarry EdP


**OBS: **Essa fic foi feita para uma proposta de challenge de "Entrelinhas". Portanto ocorre durante o sexto ano, EdP, e os acontecimentos visto aí, são do meu ponto de vista, fatos que aconteceram em certas nuances do livro, chamada de tais entrelinhas 8D. Quem adora pinhão tanto quanto eu, há de convir o quanto EdP é uma grande fic pinhônica. (Y)

Enjoy.

_- Não foi a sua mão que ficou estendida no ar. _

_- Você se lembrou disso? Não sabia que era tão importante... _

_- Nem eu. E o grande problema, foi que eu nunca me esqueci... _

.

"_**Ninguém nunca te disse  
Como ser tão imperfeito?"**_

Harry evitava olhar para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse seu prato. Estava se sentindo ridiculamente humilhado. Provavelmente todos no salão, ou quase todos, deveriam estar olhando para ele agora. Ah! Mas Snape ia pagar caro, e _Draco Malfoy, _mais ainda. Coçou o nariz, onde o sangue que secara incomodava. A região ainda estava dolorida, graças ao chute de Malfoy, o qual ele dera com tanta vontade e displicência: _maldito._

De qualquer forma, ele sabia que o loiro estava aprontando alguma coisa, e descobriria nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse, queria ver a cara arrogante de Malfoy quando ele desvendasse seu 'segredo'. Lembrava-se com repugnância, as horas antes, quando estava naquele covil de cobras. Parkinson quase babando em cima de Malfoy, e ele com toda aquela conversinha cheia de códigos, se achando o muito importante: _Ridículo._

Naquela noite evitou falar com mais alguém, queria poder pensar, tentar saber o que aquele loiro azedo estaria tramando. Lavou o rosto com água fria, apalpando o nariz, agradecendo à Tonks mentalmente. Ele viu aqueles olhos cinza brilharem de raiva, ao vê-lo, e naquele segundo, teve quase remorso, remorso sim, por ser o responsável por Lucius na prisão, mas agora, ele mesmo queria quebrar o próprio nariz por isso: _Patético._

Com o sono e cansaço, mental e físico, que ele estava só pensaria em besteiras, e ele não estava com disposição para pensá-las. Acabou enfiando o pijama de qualquer jeito e se jogando na cama logo em seguida. Dormiu imediatamente, se proibindo de pensar em qualquer coisa que envolvesse aquela maldita, ridícula, e patética _doninha._

"_**Você tem tão pouca chance  
De alcançar o seu destino"**_

- Harry eu acho que você está ficando obcecado.

O moreno olhou para a amiga, com uma feição cética, querendo comprovar que ela não poderia estar falando sério, mas ele desviou os olhos imediatamente ao ver as sombrancelhas contraídas de Hermione e _aquele _olhar de desconfiança e preocupação.

- Não seja exagerada Hermione, eu só quero descobrir o que ele está tramando.

- Por Merlin, cara, ela está certa, você só fala dele. Eu duvido que ele saiba, ou esteja fazendo qualquer coisa, tudo isso é fachada!

Harry impediu-se de corar _"você só fala dele", _seus amigos é que estavam exagerando! Eles não viam, não ouviam o que Harry sabia, e o grifinório sabia que o sonserino era sim, muito capaz de estar fazendo alguma coisa, e muito grave, ele precisava ser impedido. Mas que diabos! Ninguém acreditava nele?

- Harry! Nós acreditamos em você! O problema, é que você ultimamente... Anda se preocupando demais com isso.

O garoto bufou impaciente, ninguém entendia a seriedade do assunto. Que besteira, tanta coisa poderia ser evitada... Ou não. Talvez ele apenas estivesse fazendo estardalhaço, como no ano anterior? Harry arrepiou-se ao se lembrar de Sirius, tentando afastar seus pensamentos. Não, dessa vez era diferente, ele tinha certeza que o sonserino estava fazendo alguma coisa, tinha visto naquelas íris prata, e elas não mentiam, ou não _conseguiam _mentir, pelo menos não para Harry._**  
**_  
- Cara, você acha mesmo que Você-sabe-quem daria alguma missão importante para ele? Isso tudo é dor de cotovelo pelo pai dele estar preso!

- O Rony está certo Harry, _ele_ não seria louco, Malfoy é só um menino mimado.

- Não o subestime Hermione. Malfoy é bem capaz de qualquer coisa...

- Isso foi um elogio Harry?

Harry não respondeu, e muito menos encarou a amiga que com certeza estava com aquela expressão de Legiminente que ela adorava fazer, voltou-se para seu prato encerrando o assunto. Olhou para Rony que continuava a comer, sem sequer ter prestado atenção a essa provocação sutil de Hermione, Harry deu graças para o amigo às vezes ser tão obtuso. De qualquer forma, seus amigos estavam certos, ele precisava parar de pensar um pouco naquele loiro irritante.

.

Harry ainda estava rindo do último comentário de Luna, quando viu algo que o deixou ainda mais animado, Filch apareceu trazendo Draco Malfoy pela orelha. Obviamente ele estava tentando se infiltrar na festa de Slughorn, mas não foi recriminado por este.

O loiro comentou alguma coisa, provavelmente puxando o saco do professor de poções, ¹mas Harry o encarou melhor, não era o puxa-saquismo que o intrigava; vira-o fazer isso com Snape durante anos. Era o fato de que Malfoy parecia doente. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo que via o _colega_ bem de perto; e notava que apresentava olheiras escuras sob os olhos e um nítido tom acinzentado na pele.

Então Malfoy tinha faltado ao jogo por realmente estar mal? Ele não estava _fingindo..._ Bom, e depois de ouvir uma conversa estranhíssima dele com Snape ele pôde concluir três coisas: Ele estava realmente planejando alguma coisa, e o que quer que, fosse não estava conseguindo, e não queria ajuda, nem mesmo a de Snape.

Novamente Harry queria se dar um soco, porque estava... Com _pena? _Estava com pena de Malfoy? Por Merlin, não era isso, ele só não gostava de vê-lo _frágil, _ok, ficou pior. Então não sabia entender o que era, mas ver Malfoy doente dessa forma não lhe fez bem, talvez Draco fosse mais uma vítima de Voldemort, por que não?

Mas quando foi que ele virou _Draco? _

.

"_**É fácil fazer parte  
De um mundo tão pequeno  
Onde amigos invisíveis  
Nunca ligam outra vez"**_

Bom pelo menos agora seus amigos acreditavam nele, ele tinha provado que Draco realmente estava armando alguma coisa, e por ter falado tanto em "seu Senhor", só podia tratar-se de Voldemort, era lógico. Harry estava quase desesperado para saber o que tanto ele fazia, sempre que podia dava uma espiada no Mapa Maroto, mas haviam momentos que Malfoy simplesmente sumia, ele _precisava _de alguém que o _seguisse._

Harry estava lamentando, na cama da enfermaria, o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, querendo matar McLaggen, mas obviamente Pomfrey não deixaria. Droga! Se soubesse que o jogo seria tão ruim teria seguido Malfoy ao invés de ir para o gramado, ignorando, deliberadamente, o fato de que ele era capitão e de que não poderia fazer uma coisa dessas.

De repente uma luz invadiu seu cérebro, havia um jeito, ele descobriria o que Malfoy estava fazendo! _Havia _uma maneira de segui-lo, como não tinha pensado nisso antes? E depois de uma confusão ele pode ver a figura de Monstro, quando este parou de brigar com Dobby, obviamente por sua causa.

¹- O senhor me chamou? – crocitou Monstro, fazendo uma profunda reverência a Harry ao mesmo tempo que seu olhar lhe desejava claramente uma morte dolorosa.

- É, chamei – disse Harry, olhando de relance a porta de Madame Pomfrey para verificar se o _Abaffiato _continuava fazendo efeito; não ouviu o sinal de que ela tivesse ouvido a agitação. – _Tenho uma tarefa para você. _

.

Harry havia mandado Monstro e, conseqüentemente, Dobby, seguir Malfoy, para depois trazerem relatos completos sobre sua rotina, e ele tentava não reparar no tom realmente obsessivo que isso tinha, e simplesmente colocou na cabeça que era o melhor a fazer. Mas mesmo sabendo que os dois elfos estariam atrás do loiro, ele não conseguia não pensar nele, e no que ele poderia estar fazendo, _obviamente. _

E toda a vez que Draco surgia, as esmeraldas, rápidas, ficavam ao seu encalço.

O grifinório colocou na cabeça que era realmente _curiosidade_, e não qualquer outra coisa, que o fazia querer saber, o porquê de Malfoy estar cada dia mais doente, mais abatido. Talvez ele estivesse _sofrendo..._ Não, não importa. O problema é dele, e de qualquer forma era até bom que aquele sonserino mimado sofresse um pouco.

Foi sem querer que o moreno passou a reparar mais no sonserino, e não só nele, mas em como ele se socializava, como vivia com os amigos, tratava os amigos... Mas aqueles, ou 'aquilo' não eram amigos, eram empregados, aliados, traiçoeiros. Talvez fosse mais fácil assim, fazer parte desse mundinho, onde você manda e não precisa lidar com sentimentos, eles eram apenas robôs, reprogramados quando necessário.

Sozinho. Depois de tanto observar, Harry viu que na verdade Malfoy era sozinho, e por escolha, ele parecia tentar se afastar de qualquer um que tentasse ter qualquer tipo de sentimento por ele, ou ele pela pessoa, com agressão, com arrogância. Será que tudo isso era medo? Não... Por Merlin, ele apenas devia gostar de ser assim.

E Harry deveria para de pensar no que Malfoy sentia ou deixava de sentir.

.

O grifinório estava com os amigos, e na sua sala comunal quando monstro surgiu pela primeira vez, querendo lhe enviar os "relatórios". Dobby veio logo em seguida raivoso por não ter sido chamado antes. Harry foi obrigado a cortar monstro com um ríspido _"Não precisamos ouvir você falar de sua paixão pelo Malfoy",_ porque o elfo insistia em dar ênfase em como Draco tinha os traços perfeitos da família Black, mas o grifinório de alguma forma estava se sentindo incomodado ao ouvir falar em como a ossatura de Draco era nobre e delicada...

Harry acabou sabendo, por Dobby, que Malfoy, nesses seus períodos de sumiços, andava freqüentando a Sala Precisa, e que Crabbe e Goyle sempre disfarçados de outro alguém mantinham a guarda, tentando avisá-lo quando alguém suspeito se aproximava. A mente de Harry fervilhava com novas suposições, não conseguia pensar em qualquer outra coisa se não Malfoy. Parecia tão perto e tão longe de descobrir o que ele fazia...

Hermione até tentava chamar o amigo para essa dimensão, alertá-lo de que havia coisas mais importantes... A lembrança que ele deveria conseguir com Slughorn, por exemplo! Mas Harry parecia cego, obsesso, o que Malfoy estaria fazendo na sala precisa? E no que a sala se transformava? ¹Um local de encontro? Um esconderijo? Um depósito? Uma oficina? A mente de Harry trabalhou febrilmente, e seus sonhos, quando finalmente adormeceu, foram interrompidos e perturbados por imagens de Malfoy...

A partir desse dia, Harry passou segui-lo, à escoltá-lo na saída da Sala Precisa, mas nunca conseguia resultados, nem a Sala se revelava e nem ele conseguia pegar Malfoy. E aquilo estava começando a incomodar, e a sufocá-lo. Harry não percebia que das vinte e quatro horas do dia, quase todas eram direcionadas, direta ou indiretamente, ao loiro. Mas por quê?

²- Pela última vez, esquece o Malfoy! - disse Hermione a Harry com firmeza.

Aquilo parecia ter chamado a atenção do grifinório, mas ele não parou para pensar, não naquele momento, em que Hermione o observava tão atentamente. Mais tarde, porém, ele começou a se preocupar com isso, estava ficando exagerado, e cada vez mais obsessivo, precisava se conter. Não sabia explicar, mas essa percepção, essa bagunça na sua mente despertou uma ira ainda mais furiosa dele contra o sonserino. Ele, realmente, queria que Malfoy explodisse.

Ele não queria mais reparar em Malfoy, não queria mais procurá-lo com os olhos, não queria pensar no que ele estaria fazendo, enquanto ele deixava de fazer coisas realmente importantes! Não queria mais reparar que ele estava cada vez mais magro, não queria sentir esse nó na garganta... Essa culpa estranha quando via-o sozinho, não queria tentar entendê-lo! Droga, ele queria vê-lo como sempre viu, e como todos vêem, apenas Malfoy e não _Draco._

Toda vez, na verdade, nas poucas vezes, em que Harry via o sonserino aparecer no grande salão para uma refeição, seu coração palpitava, surgia aquele nó na garganta, e ele se sentia como uma locomotiva, respirando de maneira difícil e ofegante. Sua mão se fechava em um punho, e sua têmpora latejava. Ele não entendia o que significava tudo aquilo, porque essa vontade de olhá-lo o tempo todo, e de desafiar o seu olhar quando ele o encarava também. Por que toda essa besteira? Ele não entendia, e muito menos essa raiva que sem qualquer motivo aparente, surgia do seu peito, dilacerando-o de forma sangrenta.

O mapa maroto não era mais suficiente, ele precisava acompanhar Draco de perto, quando possível, lógico, ele não iria ficar paranóico! Nas primeiras vezes, ele seguia o loiro de uma distância segura, noite ou outra, tentando descobrir qualquer movimentação suspeita. Mas Harry perdeu as contas de quantas vezes, levantou afoito da cama, para descobrir que Draco apenas roubava alguma coisa da cozinha.

Harry achava desconcertante, mas não ia embora quando via que Draco não faria nada de errado. Muitas vezes ficou parado, sob a capa, observando o sonserino comer qualquer coisa, se mantendo atento a suas expressões, e o grifinório quase lia cada linha de angústia que aquele rosto tão, outrora, suave havia sido marcado.

Porém essas rondas não eram o suficiente, Draco não faria nada de suspeito à noite, Harry teria que encontrar uma forma de segui-lo durante as aulas, nem que para isso tivesse que faltar algumas vezes... Era por uma boa causa. Por isso Harry passou a carregar diariamente a capa de invisibilidade, e a qualquer descuido de um professor, ou mesmo um tempo livre, tratava de ir atrás do sonserino, perseguindo-o de perto, à apenas alguns passos de distância.

Aquilo acalmou Harry um pouco, que nem pensava em contar essa loucura aos amigos, eles não entenderiam. De qualquer forma, estar perto de Draco, a todo instante, lhe dava uma segurança confortável, como se não houvesse perigo de Draco estar escondendo algo, algum segredo. Talvez ele não estivesse fazendo nada de errado afinal... Mas a cada dia, o garoto estava mais magro, como definhando, com um olhar de tristeza... E aquele nó na garganta de Harry aumentava, e ele tinha vontade de se revelar sobre a capa, e de socá-lo, de azará-lo, qualquer coisa que lhe causasse ainda mais dor.

Mas ainda assim, sobravam muitos momentos onde Draco se via sozinho, e por mais que Harry tentasse diminuir esses espaços de tempos, Malfoy, se quisesse poderia estar efetuando o seu plano. O grifinório só percebeu o quanto estava obcecado quando viu o quanto estava atrasado na matéria, nos assuntos. Era como se seu mundo houvesse se fechado em torno do loiro. E isso, além de confuso era perturbador.

Foi em uma noite de perseguição que Harry entendeu que deveria ser mais cuidadoso. Ele perseguia Draco de tão próximo que quase deixava com que a capa roçasse no sonserino, mas não percebia esse perigo, apenas se sentia mais calmo quando podia observá-lo de tão perto. Draco parecia tão vulnerável... Porém, a figura de Filch ameaçou aparecer, fazendo com que o loiro se escondesse em um canto do corredor, pequeno demais. O único problema é que Harry já estava lá, ainda mais encolhido sob a capa.

Harry sequer respirou nesses minutos. Ele se mantinha atento a qualquer reação do sonserino, qualquer coisa, ficando sempre alerta em caso de um ataque surpresa, ainda sentia fisgadas no nariz de vez em quando. Mas Draco parecia distraído, e concentrado nos passos que se aproximavam, Harry via o peito do sonserino subindo e descendo, tentando controlar a respiração para não fazer muito barulho, o grifinório não entendeu porquê mas aquilo lhe deixou perturbado.

O moreno passou a olhar Draco melhor, ele estava visivelmente preocupado com uma detenção para começar a ouvir a respiração ofegante do moreno. Malfoy deixava a boca entreaberta, deixando o ar passar por ela de forma lenta, silenciosa, seu peito continuava a arfar mostrando o nervosismo. Seus olhos brilhavam atentos a qualquer movimentação do lado de fora. O olhar de Harry foi ainda mais observador, pela tez de Draco desceu por suas expressões, parando na curva do seu pescoço, demorando-se na pele branca daquela região. Insuportavelmente o ar se mostrou pesado demais, quente demais, e Harry sentia que a qualquer instante poderia desmaiar.

O óbvio seria se afastar, o decente seria tentar sumir dali, e o mais inteligente era permanecer quieto. Mas Harry não conseguia fazer nada disso, seu pulso estava disparado, e ele podia ouvir muito bem as batidas do seu coração, tão barulhentas e descontroladas. Seus pés não faziam mais parte do seu corpo, e se pudesse, Harry se perguntaria como ele ainda conseguia ficar de pé. Mas o pior de tudo era esse desejo estranho, essa ânsia que corria pelas suas veias, como se Draco fosse um imã, puxando para um pecado absurdo. Ele não queria entender, mas sentia, sentia essa vontade de se aproximar, essa vontade de...

**"It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No, I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind,  
Not real life.  
No, I must be dreaming.**

_Isso não é o que parece  
__Nem o que você pensa  
Não, eu devo estar sonhando  
É somente em minha mente,  
Não na vida real.  
Não, eu devo estar sonhando."_

Draco provavelmente achou que já era seguro se afastar, e saiu daquele canto abafado. Foi só o loiro se afastar que Harry soltou sua respiração de forma violenta, caindo no chão. Não se importou que seus pés aparecessem, Draco não achou importante olhar para trás, e nem de ter batido a cabeça na queda, ele não sentia nada, seu corpo estava anestesiado, e ao mesmo tempo turbulento.

Harry tentava pensar, tentava se mexer, mas tudo isso parecia difícil, impossível. Seu corpo tremia em estágios regulares, como uma convulsão estranha. Ao mesmo tempo estava pesado, seu coração acelerado, e sua respiração descontrolada, ele se sentia dormente, inerte como que paralisado por um feitiço.

Meio cambaleante Harry não percebeu quando chegou a torre da grifinória, e nem como foi parar em sua cama, quente e arrumada. Seu suspirar ainda estava pesado, e seus olhos estavam opacos pelo peso dos seus pensamentos, dos seus medos. Aquilo não podia ser real, aquela sensação... Ainda lhe consumia os nervos. Mas o que afinal é isso?

Atração?

Harry nunca foi de fugir dos seus medos, fugiria disto agora? Era ridículo e quase irônico, depois de tantos anos combatendo Lord Voldemort, ele estar temendo um garoto loiro, que sempre esteve lá...

Aquela raiva insana e sem propósitos açoitou o coração grifinório de Harry, aquele ódio era do que afinal? Dele? De Draco? Harry agarrou-se no colchão, segurando um grito na garganta, sua vontade era de matar aquele loiro maldito, por lhe atormentar tanto. E Harry tinha consciência de que seu desespero, era por justamente saber, ou pelo menos _achar_ que sabia, que Malfoy não se sentia assim.

Tão confuso e tão perturbado. Tão _atraído. _E traído pela sua própria razão.

"**Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet**

_Toda vez que nós deitamos acordados  
Depois de cada "tapa" que tomamos  
Cada sentimento que eu tenho  
Mas eu ainda não senti sua falta"_

Harry concordou consigo mesmo em ficar numa abstinência de Malfoy. Ele precisava colocar as idéias no lugar, e parar de pensar em bobagem. Com tantas preocupações... Ele acabou conseguindo a lembrança de Slughorn e com toda aquela excitação e ocupação, que as Horcruxes traziam para sua mente, ele não tinha tempo para pensar no que não devia. Tudo estava indo bem.

Seus amigos pararam de implicar com ele, porque ele havia parado de falar no loiro, tudo estava quieto. Harry ainda, para seu conforto, se sentia acalorado perto de Ginny Weasley, o que era ótimo... Realmente _tranquilizante._

Quase tudo estava bem depois daquele distúrbio. Mas Draco Malfoy continuava existindo, e por mais que Harry quisesse, não conseguia ignorar totalmente esse fato. Na verdade, seus olhos não resistiam em procurar pela figura pálida, e agora, mórbida de Malfoy, por onde ele estivesse. Mas Harry se considerava curado dessa doença.

Quase.

Harry jamais teria seguido Draco naquela tarde se não achasse tão estranho o cuidado em que o loiro empenhava para que não fosse visto, jamais iria atrás dele se não tivesse a certeza pulsando no seu sangue, e nunca chegaria tão perto se não tivesse colocado na cabeça que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

Mas Draco depois de um tempo parecia não querer ir a lugar nenhum. Estavam em um corredor muito escuro, e quase estreito, o que era totalmente incomum em Hogwarts. Para onde estava indo aquele sonserino afinal? Harry olhou ao seu redor, distraíndo-se por breves momentos. Notou que atrás de si havia uma porta, ainda mais velha, talvez uma sala, um galpão antigo. Voltou e encarou Malfoy novamente. Era impressão sua ou o loiro olhava na sua direção?

Draco passou ao seu lado, não dirigindo o olhar para ele novamente. O loiro tentou abrir a porta, Harry viu como sua mão estava ainda mais delicada e branca, além disso, elas tremiam. Harry começou a respirar de forma mais pesada, ele duvidou de que conseguiria controlar seus pés agora, mas, incrivelmente quando Draco entrou na sala vazia, ele pôde seguir o sonserino sutilmente, se afastando dele quando percebeu que este trancaria a porta.

Harry encarou o loiro por um minuto, teve certeza que as batidas do coração denunciariam sua presença. Elas eram pertubardoras como som de tambores, altos, rítmicos...

O grifinório sentiu o corpo tremer, suar, ao ver que Draco ainda olhava desconfiado na sua direção. Afinal o que Malfoy iria fazer? Ali, naquela sala vazia, antiga, empoeirada não havia nada relacionado com trevas, ou magia negra, apenas a própria escuridão mórbida do local. Harry passou a se perguntar do porquê de estar tremendo tanto, o que ele temia afinal?

- Eu espero Potter, que você tenha uma boa explicação para essa palhaçada.

Harry parou de respirar, e Draco riu alto. Cruzou os braços ao peito com os olhos fasícando na direção de Harry, como se o moreno estivesse realmente visível. Harry sentiu uma nova onda de tremores passar pelo seu corpo quando Draco decidiu se aproximar.

- Está com medo, Potter? Oh que grande decepção... O _Eleito_ com medo de um simplório estudante...

O moreno arfou finalmente se libertando da capa, ele olhou para Draco de uma forma rígida, assassina. A raiva pulsava por cada veia, envenenando seu coração. Mas seria só raiva mesmo? E raiva do que? Vendo Draco sorrindo daquele jeito irônico ele sentia o corpo estremecer de um jeito perturbador, e mais raiva pulsava.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui Malfoy? – o loiro riu totalmente sem humor.

- Eu sempre soube Potter. Você é incrivelmente barulhento. Você apenas não aparece Potter, mas as pessoas podem te _ouvir. _Aquele velho caquético esqueceu de contar esse detalhe?

Harry estreitou os olhos, fechou as mãos em um punho novamente. Ele sentia seu corpo quente, de um jeito estranho e febril, e precisava se controlar. Ele não sabia o que seu corpo estava preste a fazer, e não podia perder o controle dele, Draco tentava exibir uma postura divertida, mas Harry via que suas mãos também tremiam.

- Se você sempre soube, por que nunca fez nada?

- Eu queria saber onde você ia parar com tudo isso. O que você queria afinal?

- Eu queria saber o que você está fazendo Malfoy, isso é lógico. E não tente negar que você está fazendo alguma coisa!

A voz do grifinório soou levemente histérica e Draco estreitou ainda mais os olhos. O sonserino parecia tão controlado, só ele tinha consciência do veneno luxurioso correndo por seu corpo, só ele tinha a noção exata da raiva de estar ali olhando para aquele idiota, a raiva daquele próprio idiota...

- É isso que você quer ver não é? – Draco mostrou-lhe a marca tatuada no seu braço, e riu quando Harry fez uma cara de horror.

- _Isso_ eu já sabia. Seu _grande _idiota. – Harry forçou uma cara de nojo, e desviou o olhar de Draco.

- Sim eu sei. Mas o que eu também sei, Potter, é que você não descobriu o que eu estou fazendo... Então por que parou de me perseguir?

Draco levantou a sobrancelha, discretamente curioso. Como conseguia manter-se tão frio com o corpo quase a explodir? Draco sentiu que a qualquer minuto um monstro iria surgir do seu peito. Ele próprio tinha medo desta criatura. Mas em passos leves ele se aproximou um pouco mais do seu perigo, de _Harry._

- Isso não é da sua conta. – rosnou o grifinório entre os dentes.

- Absolutamente. Você faz o que quiser dessa sua vidinha medíocre, só não cruze mais o meu caminho Potter.

- Com prazer, Malfoy.

- Eu sei que sim. – Draco sorriu de uma maneira doentia. – E Potter, se você começar a enviar bilhetinhos anônimos, desista eu já saberei que é você.

Harry não percebeu quando o seu braço simplesmente moveu-se no ar, nem quando ele diminuiu o espaço entre eles simplesmente desferindo um soco no rosto do sonserino. Mal sentiu um punho no seu próprio rosto. A adrenalina, o sangue, cegava-o, e incitava da maneira mais cruel.

Quando voltou a uma breve consciência, Harry se deu conta de que segurava o sonserino pela gola da camisa, apertando o seu corpo contra o dele, para mantê-lo preso na parede. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma mortal, de um verde escuro e perigoso. Draco sorriu de um jeito torto, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo esforço. O prata estava cintilante e provocativo.

- Tudo que você queria era uma boa surra Malfoy? Você podia ter simplesmente _pedido..._

Harry sussurrou de forma ríspida, fazendo com que sua voz se misturasse no hálito quente de Draco. Ele sentia o cheiro do sangue do sonserino e isso era quase enlouquecedor, mais do que não querer, ele não podia se afastar. Ele queria que o loiro sentisse dor. A mesma dor que lhe inflamava o peito e dilacerava o coração. Mas Draco só sorria, daquela mesma forma cínica, mesmo que com esse gesto, o corte acima do lábio permitisse que mais sangue vazasse por ele.

- Será que é uma boa _surra_ o que você está procurando Potter?

O tom de voz do loiro era baixo, não mais do que um murmúrio, mas sua boca se contorcia naquelas palavras de forma libidinosa, provocante. Harry odiou o tremor no seu corpo, e nesse momento tudo que queria era ter controle de si, poder se afastar daquele sonserino maldito.

Harry respirou mais pesado, e Draco continuava sorrindo, ele parecia mesmo estar se divertindo com aquele joguete. Harry desviou os olhos do rosto do sonserino, apenas para se controlar, para recuperar a lucidez. Porém, um par de mãos geladas encontraram o seu quadril, segurando de forma firme e decidida, naquele momento estava muito difícil respirar.

- _Não negue_ Potter...

O sussurro passeou pelo ar seguindo de forma rápida aos ouvidos do grifinório. Harry estremeceu novamente, seu auto-controle estava se esvaindo, e cada vez mais ele tinha medo dos seus próprios atos. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, Draco puxou-o de forma violenta em direção ao seu próprio quadril, e esse choque foi decididamente a gota da água.

Harry encarou o sonserino com suas esmeraldas ardendo, sua boca tremia e seu corpo todo não era mais seu. Draco ainda achava muita graça, mas seu próprio prata estava derretido em uma luxúria descontrolada, suas mãos traziam para ainda mais perto o corpo trêmulo do grifinório. As mãos do sonserino também tremiam, mas ele não deixaria Potter ver isso.

O grifinório parecia ter se recuperado por um tempo suficiente, e se afastou, olhando para o chão, respirando de forma difícil. Nos seus olhos havia um ódio indescritível, quase palpável pela suas íris, e foi só ver Draco sorrir novamente, para que toda aquela agonia, aquele desejo, finalmente explodisse.

Agora era tarde demais para qualquer controle.

E em um segundo Draco estava novamente prensado na parede, respirando difícil assim como o moreno. Não havia mais graça ou diversão na expressão de Malfoy, uma certa impaciência tomava conta dos seus atos, como se ele quisesse adiantar logo aquilo, acabar logo com aquilo, para poder se libertar. Suas palavras apenas confirmaram o que seus olhos pediam.

- Vamos acabar logo com _isso._

Harry teve um vislumbre de dor nos olhos cinzas, mas decidiu não perceber. Estava afogado na sua própria incerteza, na sua própria raiva, no seu próprio desejo e dor. Ele se afastou um pouco do sonserino segurando seu braço com força, para depois fazê-lo se virar de costas para ele. Draco estava tremendo, mas ele não reagia, seu corpo era como o de um boneco para Harry.

O moreno sentiu repulsa da sua própria tentação, mas a vontade de tocar o loiro, senti-lo sobre si, e deixar aquele veneso tortuoso de desejo dominar o seu corpo... Era muito grande. Incontrolável. Harry ouvia o loiro arfar embaixo dele, mas não sentia nenhuma outra resposta, nada. A raiva dominou-o completamente, naquela mistura de ira, dor, e luxúria, todo aquele desejo resguardado durante... Durante quanto tempo?

Harry decidiu obedecer o conselho do loiro. Acabar logo com aquilo. De qualquer forma definitiva.

O grifinório nunca se sentiu tão exilado da sua própria casa. Era covardia, era repugnante o que ele fazia agora. Mas não conseguia parar. Suas mãos agarravam a carne de Draco com ímpeto, e seu corpo invandia o do loiro sem o menor receio, dilacerando e abusando do seu corpo, naquele estupro ridículo da sua alma.

A cabeça de Draco estava encostava na parede, seus olhos fechados. Suas mãos pendiam ao lado do corpo, e pelos seus lábios escapava um gemido ou outro. Mas ele não regia, e isso insultava o grifinório mais do que se ele estivesse xingando-o. Harry se sentia ainda mais sujo, ainda mais descontrolado. E por mais perto que o gozo parecia estar do seu corpo, menos perto ele parecia se encontrar do alívio. Sua consciência parecia condenar cada vai e vem frenético do seu corpo, cada espasmo descontrolado dos seus membros.

Quando tudo acabou Harry se sentia o próprio lixo. Não conseguia respirar, e não era nado ligado ao cansaço, seus pulmões pesavam. Ele não precisou se fastar de Draco, o sonserino fez questão de jogá-lo para longe. Harry não reagiu, deixou seu corpo bater e cair no chão, e antes que pudesse ter qualquer raciocínio, Draco já estava deixando a sala. No rosto dele não havia nada que indicasse alívio. A dor parecia amortecer ainda mais aquelas expressões, Harry não teve orgulho para por-se de pé. E uma única lágrima sorrateira que escapou dos olhos de Draco, uma lágrima raivosa, foi o suficiente para despedaçar o restante da alma do não tão grifinório.

"**And how can I go on?  
'Cause when I'm in the sun  
I see your shadow on the ground  
But you're never there  
When I turn around**

_E como eu posso continuar?  
Porque quando estou no sol  
Eu vejo sua sombra no chão  
Mas você nunca está lá  
Quando me viro"_

Harry agradeceu a qualquer deus, por este ter deixado o dormitório vazio. Ele mal sabia que tinha forças para chegar até sua cama, que dirá uma explicação para um curioso qualquer. O nó na garganta de Harry transformou-se em uma bola gigantesca, que o proibia de respirar. O grifinório estava sufocando, em uma dor e em uma raiva que não eram mais sua. O remorso atingiu seu corpo como um balaço errante, e ele simplesmente não podia se mexer.

Seu corpo, hora ou outra reclamava com um outro espasmo tardio, mas Harry quase não o sentia. Na verdade, o que mais o perturbava eram essas reações. Por que ele estava tão mal? Por que tanta culpa? Obviamente que o ele fez era deplorável, mas Malfoy era um ser humano mesquinho, mimado, fútil... Apesar de Harry não ter visto nada disso naqueles olhos marejados, nem mesmo quando estes queimavam de uma dor e um prazer que Harry conhecia muito bem... Conhecia e não entendia.

Como ele.

.

Foi realmente difícil se esquivar de seus amigos, porque era evidente que havia algo errado. Harry não sabia o que, não entendia e muito menos tinha coragem de dizer para Rony ou Hermione o que tinha feito. Aquilo não era digno nem de um animal, era infame.

Ele tomou o mesmo caminho que o loiro encontrou. Ignorar o máximo possível a existência do outro. Era lógico que Draco tinha muitos mais motivo para isso, e parecia funcionar bem mais para ele também. Harry por mais que quisesse, não desviava o olhar do loiro, sempre que conseguia quando não conseguia evitar. Sempre.

Harry continuou nessa auto-tortura, nesse observar distante, enquanto Draco ia muito bem com a sua peça, ele era um bom ator. O grifinório não. Mas Harry sabia de uma forma doentia que Draco não era assim, e sabia também que na única chance que teve de despi-lo dessa máscara, ele não só ignorou a oportunidade como conferiu uma camada extra a essa frieza.

Harry se sentia frustrado, e irritado. Ele não conseguia entender essas emoções turbulentas, não conseguia controlá-las. Isso era irritante, esse sentir às cegas. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não sabia lidar com isso, apesar de saber o objeto desses problemas. Objeto que recebia toda a sua atenção. Todo seu remorso. E toda sua raiva e frustração.

O irônico, era saber que não era _só isso_, havia algo mais. Com certeza havia.

**"Everytime I fall asleep my dreams are haunted  
And everytime I close my eyes I'm not alone  
And everytime I cry I'm right back where you wanted  
I try to drown you out so  
Down goes another one"**

_Toda vez que adormeço meus sonhos são assombrados  
E toda vez que fecho meus olhos não estou sozinho  
E toda vez que choro estou de volta onde você queria  
Eu tento te afogar então  
Outro vai abaixo"_

O grifinório não desistiu de afogar essa sensação. Esse sentimento absurdo e sufocante, e ele estava indo bem obrigado. Sua consciência pouco a pouco voltava ao seu peso normal, e não parecia pedir muito mais dele. Harry tentou colocar na cabeça, que o que aconteceu foi necessário, e Draco havia consentindo, havia quase pedido. Mas os dois sabiam, tinham plena ciência disto, aquele ato imundo, não havia aliviado coisa alguma. Não havia terminado nada.

E talvez, incrivelmente, começado alguma coisa.

Harry se via distraído pelo confronto do seu eu seguro, e do seu eu desesperado. Algo o atraía para Ginny, como se ela fosse uma salvação, ou uma busca disso. Um pouco desse alívio que ele procurava. Mas Harry não podia se arriscar tanto assim, ela não era qualquer uma que ele poderia simplesmente usar. Ela era irmão do se melhor amigo, precisava se conter. Mas tudo estava seguindo um certo eqüilíbrio, uma certa tranqüilidade.

Porém um dia, no caminho para o salão comunal da grifinória, poucos dias antes do jogo com a Corvinal, Harry se deparou com a cena mais lamentável que poderia imaginar. Ele ouviu sons de lamúrias no banheiro que deveria pertencer a Murta-que-geme, até aí nada de novo. Mas havia algo diferente. Aqueles soluços, aquela voz, não eram de Murta. Então Harry abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro silenciosamente.

¹ Draco Malfoy estava parado de costas, com as mãos apoiadas dos lados da pia e a cabeça loura curvada.

- Não – murmurou a Murta-que-geme, de um dos seus boxes – Não... me conte qual é o problema... posso ajudar você.

- Ninguém pode me ajudar – respondeu Malfoy. Todo o seu corpo tremia. – Não posso fazer isso... não posso... não vai dar certo... e se eu não fizer logo... ele diz que vai me matar...

E Harry percebeu com um choque colossal que pareceu pregá-lo no chão, que o garoto estava chorando, realmente chorando, as lágrimas escorriam do seu rosto pálido para a pia encardida. Malfoy ofegou e engoliu em seco e, então, com uma estremeção, olhou para o espelho rachado e viu Harry encarando-o por cima do seu ombro.

Naquele momento, Harry teve a certeza que nunca viu nada que o atormentasse mais, do que as lágrimas de Malfoy.

Malfoy voltou seu rosto furioso para ele, ofegando, e cuidando para esconder as evidências, tão claras em seu rosto cintilante. Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio, agonia, e humilhação. Harry percebeu novas lágrimas surgirem, mas diferentes dessa vez. Elas desciam raivosas, desesperadas, como se aproveitassem essa deixa. Eram lágrimas de raiva.

Harry segurou o ímpeto de enxugá-las.

Além de confuso e muito perturbado Harry se sentia verdadeiramente triste, e toda essa mistura de emoções o paralizava no chão, impossibilitando qualquer reação lógica do seu sistema nervoso. O que havia acontecido para Draco estar em tão grande desespero? Harry o viu como um menino, realmente sozinho, e possivelmente pouco amado. Um menino amendrotado agora, Harry sentiu uma necessidade estranha de protegê-lo. Mas pelo olhar de Malfoy era óbvio que ele não queria essa proteção.

- O que foi Potter? Procurando por mais uma rodada? – ele cuspiu de forma rancorosa. Por um momento Harry não sabia do que ele falava, e se sentiu estúpido por corar com aquele comentário. Draco recuou confuso.

- Não... Malfoy... Você... _Por que você está chorando?_

Harry sentiu sua voz esganiçada acompanhar o olhar surpreso do loiro. Draco parecia ainda mais assustado, ainda mais vulnerável assim. Murta olhava tudo com uma atenção ávida, como se estivesse cuidando do seu novo protegido. A tristeza e a preocupação colocada na pergunta desconcertou o sonserino, mas ele conseguiu recompor a pose.

O moreno não soube quando o brilho de ódio voltou a surgir naquelas íris, não entendeu porquê. Mas em um breve instante eles estavam trocando feitiços, quase destruíndo o banheiro, fugindo e revidando sempre que preciso. Todo esse pandemônio acompanhado pelos gritos histéricos do fantasma irritante da Murta-que-geme. Harry viu-se assaltado pela raiva novamente.

Draco estava fazendo de tudo para se esconder. Que seja! Ele não se importava mais, ele não queria se importar mais. Buscou dentro do seu coração envenenado todo o ódio que já sentiu por aquele ser desprezível, ignorando o fato de que ele era ainda pior. Mas não importa, ele não ouvia o gritos de Murta, tudo parecia um filme mudo e agonizante. Ele queria fazer Draco parar, queria odiá-lo e mostrar isso para ele mesmo e para o loiro, através de um feitiço. Poderoso o suficiente, hostil o suficiente.

Ele ouviu Draco tentar atacá-lo com uma imperdoável, pelo visto o loiro estava na mesma necessidade descontrolada de feri-lo. Ele precisava acabar logo com aquilo. E por um momento, em um torpor estranho, ele ouviu os lábios do Príncipe em um sussurro ao seu ouvido. Como um conselho ou uma incitação, e então berrou para que todos pudessem ouvir:

_- SECTUMSEMPRA!_

²O sangue espirrou do rosto e do peito de Malfoy como se ele tivesse sido cortado por uma espada invisível. Ele recuou, vacilante, e caiu no chão inundado, espalhando água e deixando cair a varinha da mão direita frouxa.

- Não... – exclamou Harry.

Ele se levantou, escorregando e cambaleando, e se precipitou para Malfoy, cujo o rosto agora brilhava escarlate, suas mãos pálidas apalpavam o peito encharcado de sangue.

- Não... eu não...

Harry sentiu o desespero invadi-lo assim como o som que parecia ter ficado mudo antes do seu feitiço. Quando as palavras saíram da sua boca, ele se arrependeu delas mesmo antes de atingirem e cortarem Draco dessa maneira. _Para inimigos_, o Príncipe dizia, e Malfoy não era mais um inimigo. Talvez nunca fosse.

O grifinório teria ajudado Murta gritar ainda mais alto se ele tivesse força. Tudo o que conseguia era olhar para Draco que sangrava de forma lenta e dolorosa. ASSASSINO! Ela berrava, e Harry concordava com ela. Se ele não tivesse matado Malfoy dessa vez, seu coração estaria no mínimo morto. Porque nesse momento, Harry sentiu que seu orgão vital sangrava tanto quanto o corpo inerte do loiro no chão.

O sangue escorria, por todo o banheiro, e cada partícula daquele líquido extraia a vida de Malfoy, e incrivelmente a de Harry também. O grifinório sentia sua consciência se perder ao mesmo instante que Draco fechava os olhos se rendendo. O desespero paralizou todos os seus sentidos, e tudo estava como em uma neblina de um pesadelo horrível. Harry pedia, implorava, para a hora de acordar.

_**"Das cinzas vão surgir  
memórias do passado  
e dias vão fazer eu me sentir melhor  
Das histórias que vivemos,  
até mesmo se o tempo passar,  
nada irá mudar,  
nada irá apagar"**_

Detenção, caras feias, pré-julgamentos. Nada com que o menino-que-sobreviveu já não tivesse lidado. Mas o mártir vinha do seu próprio corpo, ele fechava os olhos e o sangue de Draco o perseguia de forma constante. Como uma lembrança do seu erro. O tempo não volta, não há como apagar o que foi feito de errado. E Harry cometia erros, sempre um atrás do outro.

Quando esse inferno acaba? Harry por mais que buscasse da sua essência não conseguia odiar Draco mais do que a si mesmo. Afinal ele percebera que o loiro nunca tivera culpa. A raiva era uma forma transformada de frustração, pela falta de coragem de reagir a essa loucura que açoitava e destruia o que restou do coração do grifinório.

A verdade, a real, parecia estar gritando dentro do seus ouvidos, mas Harry ainda se fazia de surdo, tentava insistir nessa surdez. Depois da detenção, nada o revoltava mais do que querer saber como o loiro estava. E por mais que negasse, Harry sabia que isso não era só consicência pesada, como também da última vez. Mas o moreno não parecia se cansar dos erros, e cometeria mais um deles.

O salão da grifinória estava em festa. O tima havia conseguido vitória mesmo sem o seu patético capitão. Harry estava orgulhoso disso, deixou-se levar pela euforia da sua casa. Ao longe observou um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos, que corriam na sua direção, ele precisava tanto disso. Tanto desse alívio, tanto dessa segurança. Então ¹sem pensar, sem se preocupar com o fato de que cinqüenta pessoas estavam olhando, Harry a beijou.

E toda a sua preocupação evaporou-se. O calor de Ginny o envolvia de forma inebriante, ocultando seus sentidos e sua memória. Ela se entregou àquele gesto, dando tudo o que sempre esteve disposta a oferecer, e pedindo do grifinório apenas uma resposta, uma chance. Harry continuaria beijá-la, e talvez até mais, se o loiro não invadisse sua cabeça novamente. Se sua imagem sangrando e se contorcendo não o pertubasse, e se seu rosto molhado de lágrimas não o chocasse, e se seu corpo tão unido com o de Harry não o excitasse.

O moreno afastou-se dela, e com um sorriso vacilante decidiu desaparecer. Ainda em cumprimentos a todos ele saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda, a tempo de ver o sorriso satisfeito da caçula Weasley. Harry suspirou. Esse foi o seu último erro.

"_**São dois lados dessa moeda  
Chamada "Obsessão"  
Amor e ódio moram juntos  
Dividindo esse coração..."**_

Harry correu mais do que seus pés normalmente aguentariam. Ele não tinha idéia para onde estava indo apesar de reconhecer o caminho. Seus instintos, sua consciência, seu coração, estava levando-o para o caminho certo. Para o único lugar onde ele realmente sabia que deveria estar: A enfermaria.

O grifinório pigarreou antes de entrar na grande sala iluminada. Pomfrey incrivelmente não estava ali, possivelmente estava cuidadando de alguma poção, para o _único _paciente. Harry estremeceu de culpa ao perceber isso. Toda a grande enfermaria, um lugar que ele reconhecia tão bem, vazia. Mesmo de longe Harry percebia que Draco estava quase da cor dos lençois, seus braços pendiam ao lado do corpo, e seus fios loiros estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro.

Draco ainda vestia as calças do seu uniforme, o grifinório quando se aproximou mais, percebeu que mesmo esta peça estava rasgada em algumas partes, e totalmente manchada de sangue. Novamente ele estremeceu. O tórax do loiro estava enfaixado, mas ainda assim por todo ele, era possível perceber linhas fundas que deixariam cicatrizes. Mas Harry sabia que as marcas mais permanentes eram aquelas que ele não conseguia ver.

Mas estas o grifinório estava disposto a curar.

O loiro estava com os olhos fechados, incosciente, e não apenas dormindo. Seu rosto não era tranqüilo e sua última expressão era de dor, pois sua face ainda estava contorcida. Harry se aproximou mais, e cada parte vúlnerável de Draco, fazia seu coração pesar de forma dolorida e sufocante. Ele esticou a mão, hesitante, e somente com as pontas dos dedos tocou o rosto do loiro.

Sua mão tremia e apenas roçava na face tão delicada de Malfoy. Harry quase riu ao lembrar-se de Monstro falando delas, dessa ossatura impecável, agora ele entendia o pobre elfo. Seus dedos formigaram com um calor estranho, talvez se ele continuasse sutil, Draco não acordaria. Harry olhou para trás, nem sinal da enfermeira. Estranho, Madame Pomfrey tão prestativa, assim, ausente, era estranho.

Harry se aproximou mais do loiro, e mal percebeu quando sua boca se ampliou em um sorriso torto, simplesmente por tocá-lo. Pela primeira vez, a sensação de estar fazendo algo certo o inundou de uma boa esperança. Sua mão lia cada linha de expressão jovial de Draco, e passeava livre pelo seu rosto, tocando, e experimentando a textura daquela pele tão branca.

Draco franziu o rosto e abriu os olhos. Por um momento Harry ficou sem ar, mas continuou com sua mão na bochecha de Malfoy. O sonserino exibia um olhar atordoado, confuso, mas não havia rancor naqueles olhos, e isso tranquilizou o grifinório. Harry levou o indicador aos lábios, pedindo silêncio, mas duvidava que Draco iria fazer qualquer barulho.

Malfoy levou a própria mão ao rosto, sentindo a de Harry, e incrivelmente não tirou-a de lá. Toda a palma de Harry encostava na sua pele, e os dois sentiam um calor incrível com aquela aproximação, nenhum deles era capaz de terminar com ela. Harry aproximou-se mais do loiro, estando a um palmo de distância.

- _Me desculpe._

O sussurro saiu rouco, abafado, mas envolveu todo o rosto do sonserino que estremeceu com seu som. Era um pedido, por tudo, por todo esse tempo deixado para trás, por todo esse desperdiço. Era uma tentativa de consertar tantos erros, e começar a fazer as coisas certas. Draco como resposta, fechou os olhos em deleite.

**"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true**

**All my loving I will send to you  
All my loving, darling, I'll be true****[/b][i]**

_Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar  
Amanhã sentirei sua falta  
Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro_

_Todo meu amor, eu mandarei pra você  
Todo meu amor, querido, eu serei verdadeiro"_

_. _

"_**Estou aqui pra dizer: seu coração  
Vai te mostrar exatamente pra onde ir  
Que temos muito o que viver  
Enganar o tempo não dá mais  
Estou aqui pra dizer que eu jamais  
Quis te ver assim**__**"**_

Exatamente quinze dias após a saída de Draco da enfermaria, eles se reencontraram. Desta vez foi Harry quem o chamou para uma sala vazia, não tão sutilmente, mas de modo eficaz. Malfoy estava mau humorado, e abatido, toda a cena parecia um incrível Dejà-vú.

Harry estava dopado de paciência, mas uma certa tristeza pairava nas suas esmeraldas. Ele desistiu da raiva, de si e de Draco. Resolveu tentar. Depois do que aconteceu na enfermaria era óbvio que havia algo entre eles, um sentimento intenso e confuso, e Harry parou de enfrentá-lo. Silenciosamente esperava que Draco fosse fazer o mesmo, mas não foi um grande choque quando ele percebeu que o loiro continuava ignorando sua existência, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Malfoy não havia desistido dos seus planos de comensal, mas isso também incrivelmente não o irritava mais. Depois de ver o que tudo aquilo causava no loiro, e de no fundo saber que Draco jamais quis esse tipo de glória, Harry se deparou com outro sentimento estranho: Preocupação. Qualquer coisa que fizesse o loiro chorar daquele jeito era grave o suficiente para uma preocupação.

O olhar de impaciência do sonserino era evidente, faltavam segundos para ele explodir com alguma ironia ácida, mas Harry não estava se importando. Ele realmente _via _Draco, um menino solitário e mais corajoso do que parecia ser. O pai de Draco estava preso, sua mãe desprotegida, era lógico que ele iria aceitar qualquer coisa para livrar a família da ira de Voldemort. O mais desesperador, era ver que ele sabia, que aquilo nada mais era do que uma punição, e não um voto de confiança do Lord das Trevas. A humilhação estava naquele olhar prata.

Na verdade, Harry sempre vestiu uma máscara. Porque ele sempre foi capaz de ver além desse Malfoy fútil que sempre está aí. Mas sempre foi muito mais fácil ignorar essa verdade, e simplesmente vê-lo como todos, e como ele também se pintava. Harry entendeu porquê de ter feito isso por todos esses anos. A bem verdade é que havia muito _dele _em Malfoy, e muito do que ele poderia gostar. E não, isso não era certo.

E nada se provou tão errado, do que lutar contra esse sentimento.

O eclipse dos seus sentimentos, só permitiu que seu sol brilhasse e enxergasse ainda mais. Harry viu com clareza a pessoa que Draco era, e aquela máscara fria de Príncipe das Serpentes, não estava mais fazendo efeito. Harry podia lê-lo, sem o menor problema, sem a menor hesitação. Sua única insegurança era em como seria daqui para frente?

- Potter, se você me chamou para ficar me olhando... – o sonserino estava de braços cruzados mordendo o lábio inferior, irritado.

- Você não desistiu dos seus planos então? – a voz de Harrry parecia cansada.

- Não é como se eu pudesse negociar... – Draco mordeu ainda mais o lábio, aquela irritação era mesmo fachada. O moreno reparou que metros os separavam, e decidiu se aproximar um pouco mais.

- Eu... Eu não me importo mais.

- Como assim não se importa mais? – Draco perguntou e Harry e percebeu, dando uma risada esganiçada, que gostava daquele olhar confuso de Draco.

- Você pode encarnar Voldemort, que eu não me importo mais. De verdade _Draco_, eu não me importo.

- E o que você quer dizer com esses absurdos? Potter onde afinal você está querendo chegar? – seu olhar de repente ficou assustado, e ele recuou enquanto Harry se aproximava.

- Eu cansei de lutar contra isso, Malfoy. Estou tentando... Você podia facilitar...

- _Facilitar? _Então você decidiu que me ama? – Draco deu uma gargalhada amarga. – Ridículo Potter, não adianta. Você não vai conseguir apagar o que fez, ou deixou de fazer. Não queira mudar as coisas _agora. _É tarde demais.

"**How was I to know  
That a year ago  
I'd need to read between the lines  
And every lie  
And thats why...**

**I'm starting to remember things that you said,  
I'm unravelling what they meant  
But the world moves on**

**Living fast  
Dying young  
But I'm living with what you've done  
And I face accusations  
I won't run, no[/b][i]**

_Como eu saberia  
Que um ano atrás  
Eu teria que ler nas entrelinhas  
E cada mentira  
É por isso que..._

_Eu estou começando a lembrar de coisas que você disse  
Eu estou solucionando o que elas significavam  
Mas o mundo continua_

_Vivendo rápido  
Morrendo jovem  
Mas eu estou vivendo com o que você fez  
Agora enfrento acusações  
Eu não fugirei  
Não"_

Harry ficou aturdido e olhou para Malfoy como se nunca tivesse visto-o antes. E talvez fosse verdade, talvez ele nunca houvesse entendido. Cada provocação, cada palavra ácida, tudo aquilo era rejeição, amarga. Merlin, por quanto tempo ele havia magoado Malfoy desse jeito?

O grifinório tentou ver a situação dos parâmetros dele. Um grifinório patético na sua frente, querendo concertar as burradas que fez, só para ficar com a porcaria da cosciência livre. Este mesmo grifinório, é o que mandou sei pai para cadeia, e transformou sua vida em um verdadeiro inferno. E como se não bastasse, esse mesmo maldito grifinório, _sempre_, foi seu próprio inferno particular.

Harry se sentiu incrivelmente idiota.

- Sabe Potter, eu sempre te vi como qualquer um, e acho que essa idéia nunca te agradou.

- Não seja ridículo Malfoy. Você sabe que eu nunca quis esse tipo de atenção. Além do que, como você quer que alguém se aproxime de você, sendo tão estúpido? – Draco riu.

- Foi você quem me rejeitou a primeira vez, não se esqueça disso. – Draco olhou-o de esguelha para observar sua reação.

- Do que... – Harry tentou se lembrar, e incrivelmente achou graça na lembrança. – Oh! Isto Malfoy? _Que bobeira._

-Bobeira! – ele bufou - Não foi a _sua_ mão que ficou estendida no ar.

- Você se lembrou disso? Não sabia que era tão importante...

- Nem eu. E o grande problema, foi que eu nunca me esqueci... – ele engoliu seco, desviando o olhar. Harry sentiu-se mal por vê-lo assim.

- Ficaria vazio demais se eu apenas pedisse desculpas não é? – Harry riu, e Draco o acompanhou, estranhamente o clima estava mais leve.

- Sim, ficaria.

- Draco, tente entender. Você estava ofendendo o primeiro amigo que eu tinha encontrado. Na verdade, você foi uma grande _decepção_, esperava mais de você.

- É mesmo? – o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, levemente curioso.

- É, é mesmo. Eu sempre soube que você não é essa pessoa idiota que você quer que as pessoas achem que é. Eu _sei disso, _não queria saber, é verdade, mas eu sempre soube. Só que a medida que o tempo foi passando, você só foi renovando essa máscara... Até quase me convencer de que você era assim mesmo...

- Você não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. – bufou entediado.

- Então, por que Draco? Do que você tem medo?

- Não seja ridículo Potter. Eu não tenho medo de nada. Eu apenas sou o que esperam de mim.

- Quem espera isso de você? Acabou de dizer que eu não fui o único que já te disse aquilo... As pessoas esperam mais de você Draco, bem mais do que esse principezinho mimado que você gosta de interpretar! – Draco riu novamente.

- Mas por que você me chamou afinal, Potter? Tenho certeza de que não era só para essas "relembranças" do passado.

- Por que você acha que eu te chamei? – Harry contorceu as mãos, bizarramente nervoso, e se aproximou um pouco mais. Agora eram poucos passos que o separavam. – Bem, quero dizer... Como você se sente?

- Oh! Potter, se eu precisasse de um terapeuta, eu não te contrataria! – Draco riu, mas Harry ficou só mais nervoso.

- Pare com essas ironias! Não é disso que eu estou falando... Aliais, não se finja de sonso. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.

- E se eu souber? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, e engoliu seco quando sentiu a parede atrás de si. Não havia mais como fugir.

Harry fechou os olhos respirando lentamente por um minuto, e depois ainda mais vagarosamente abriu os olhos. Ele sorriu para o loiro que ainda o encarava de maneira incerta. Harry nunca teve tanta certeza na vida, aquele mar prata era o que ele poderia admirar pelo resto da vida. Ter consciência disso, e finalmente assumir esse sentimento o deixava mais leve, mais corajoso. Enfim, finalmente _a coisa certa._

O moreno só parou de se aproximar quando a distância foi o suficiente para sentir a respiração ofegante de Draco atingir o seu rosto. Malfoy não falava nada, mas seu corpo reagia por ele. Seus lábios ficavam secos, e suas mãos ainda mais trêmulas, o peito estufava e ainda assim não parecia haver ar o suficiente. Harry ainda sorria.

- Eu estou _tentando_ Malfoy.

- Potter... Você... – ele tentou controlar a voz e a respiração, para falar com mais seriedade. – Você _não pode_ mudar o passado, Potter.

- Não. – Harry concordou, e se aproximou mais do loiro, suas roupas roçando nele, uma troca de calor já existente. – Mas eu _posso_ cuidar do meu _presente. _E e_scolher _o meu futuro.

- Certo, certo. Ignore o passado, eu entendi a lógica. – Draco murmurou nervoso, Harry permanecia paciente, e sorriu de forma triste ao loiro.

- Eu não conseguiria ignorar meu passado, e nenhum dos meus erros, Malfoy. Mesmo se eu quisesse. Mas eu estou em busca da coisa certa, e é por isso que eu estou aqui. – Draco o olhou surpreso, e se viu sorrindo também, os centímetros que o separavam eram torturantes agora.

- Eu pareço a coisa certa?

Harry sorriu e acariciou a bochecha do loiro. O rosto do sonserino estava quente, e passeando pelo seu pescoço, Harry sentia sua jugular pulsando. Tudo nele era absolutamente delicioso e perfeito, Draco parecia esculpido em mármore. O loiro havia fechado os olhos desistindo da lucidez, seu coração batia de forma tão alta e desesperada, que a qualquer minuto ele esperava ficar surdo, sentiu o nariz gelado de Potter respirar lentamente sob a pele do seu pescoço, e conseqüentemente todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Ele sentiu o sorriso satisfeito do grifinório. O moreno somente encostou os lábios na região, beijando de forma sutil, e totalmente carinhosa. Draco nunca achou que ele fosse capaz de ser carinhoso assim. Os lábios alcançaram o lóbulo do loiro, que contraiu o ombro em um arrepio intenso.

- Parece a coisa certa _para mim..._

O loiro sorriu com o sussurro rouco do grifinório, fechando os olhos aproveitando o som daquela voz. Ele desistiu de resistir, resolveu entender e libertar aquela sensação dentro dele, aquele sentimento reprimido e magoado. Quando seus braços encontraram a curva do pescoço do moreno, ele sentiu um alívio de que sua alma jamais julgou possível. Era bom fazer a coisa certa, era bom _amar._

Draco puxou-o para mais perto, e com os olhos fechados eles deixaram os lábios se encontrar. O choque que acontecia com cada esbarrão de suas bocas, era aproveitado por todo o corpo, diluído no sangue como um gozo imortal. Não havia pressa, não havia ânsia, apenas uma necessidade intensa de carinho, de encontro, de liberdade. Era muito fácil aceitar algo que fazia tão bem. Ali naquela paz absoluta era difícil perceber se havia algo errado.

Harry deslizou sua mão pelos fios sedosos do sonserino, e acariciou aqueles cabelos platinados. Sua boca amava a de Malfoy como se ele fosse destinado a isso, e a somente isso. Seus lábios encaixavam de maneira única e sincronizada, e pareciam encontrar movimentos próprios, que o levavam em uma satisfação sem igual. A carne era quente, e o sabor, doce. Um beijo não poderia ter uma entrega maior que esta.

Draco se desencostou da parede, envolvendo Harry pelos ombros em um abraço cúmplice. Seu corpo pedia pelo dele, e Harry não parecia preocupado em negar nada. O moreno se viu deitado no chão, muito longe de protestar qualquer coisa, tendo Draco perfeitamente encaixado em cima de si. O sonserino deixou suas pernas caírem entre as de Harry, se acomodando no seu corpo, o calor era agradável, havia muito mais ali do que eles mesmos conseguiam entender.

O cabelo de Harry ficou ainda mais bagunçado com as mãos de Draco passeando por ele, e seus lábios só se separaram dos do moreno, quando estes decidiram passear pela curva do seu pescoço. Draco gemeu baixinho descansando a cabeça no ombro do grifinório enquanto esse beijava sua garganta de forma lenta e torturante.

Harry segurou a cintura do loiro com força antes de inverter as posições, e deu uma risada rouca quando Draco abriu os olhos surpreso. Ele adorava o simples dilatar da pupila do loiro, seus olhos eram verdadeiras janelas da sua alma confusa. Harry beijou a testa do sonserino, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos novamente, Draco estava totalmente entregue. As mãos do grifinório acariciaram suas pálpebras, e nunca se cansavam da textura tão macia do seu rosto.

Apenas um encostar de lábios, a preocupação da boca de Harry era outra agora. Seus dedos, calmamente, afrouxavam a gravata do sonserino deixando livre o caminho do seu pescoço para seu ombro branco entalhado em mármore. A camisa de Draco foi aberta furtivamente, sem qualquer pressa ou exagero, o tempo era deles. Harry conseguiu abri-la sutilmente, e agora espalmava todo o tronco do loiro com as mãos, descobrindo cada parte daquele tórax imaculado.

A pele pálida de Draco revelava as fundas cicatrizes que faziam o coração do grifinório arder. Seus dedos passearam por cada marca que ele havia deixado naquele corpo tão perfeito, e tão frágil. Malfoy o beijou de forma cálida, aceitando seu pedido mudo de desculpas. Não era hora de arrependimentos, o presente era tudo o que eles tinham. Harry beijou desde a mandíbula de Draco, até o final da sua garganta, passando por sua clavícula e roçando os dentes levemente por sua pele sensível dos ombros. Alguns beijos foram dispersos pelo tórax do loiro, e aos poucos a pele branca de alabastro mostrava marcas vermelhas de sua sensibilidade. Harry sentiu o loiro arfar embaixo de si, quando envolveu um de seus mamilos, brincando suavemente com a língua. Um gemido baixou escapou dos lábios de Malfoy, e Harry deleitou-se com ele.

As mãos de Draco seguravam firme a camisa do moreno, a ponto de quase rasgar o tecido. O loiro sentou-se, se livrando vez da sua camisa, e da de Potter, deixando-as servirem como tapete para que seu corpo não tocasse o chão. Suas peles se encostavam sem o menor desimpedimento e cada onda de calor era um espasmo delirante da mente. Eles estavam totalmente guiados pelos sentidos e comandados pelo coração.

Não poderia haver alegria e prazer mais intenso do que este.

Draco estava novamente por cima, e assim como Harry havia feito, descobriu cada gosto singular que poderia haver naquele corpo, do corpo que lhe pertencia. As mãos de Harry arranhavam as suas costas, vendo o estremecer, adorando seu tato sensível. Draco tinha reações intensas para cada parte do seu corpo, e Harry se deliciava em poder experimentá-las. O loiro procurava a braguilha da sua calça e logo as mãos dele se ocuparam em libertá-lo da calça pesada do uniforme, aproveitando a distração que exercia sobre o pescoço do grifinório, o loiro aproveitou e tirou-lhe também sua última peça de roupa.

O moreno estava totalmente nu, embaixo de si, e não poderia haver sensação melhor que essa. Draco apertou suas pernas, suas coxas, sentindo sua maciez, sua textura. Cada pedaço daquele corpo o incitava de forma urgente, mas ao mesmo tempo, fazia com que ele agisse lentamente, querendo perdurar cada sensação. Harry não demorou em terminar de despi-lo também, e logo eles estavam nesse encontro alucinante de pele com pele.

Harry sentou-se, e acomodou Draco melhor em seu colo, as pernas do loiro envolviam a sua cintura, e a sensação de ter todo o seu corpo roçando no dele era incrível. O calor de Draco passava por ele como se fosse palpável, e seu perfume entorpecia sua mente, levando a um estado máximo de excitação. Draco o beijava lentamente, segurando o rosto do grifinório com as mãos, enquanto esse segurava de maneira firme sua cintura.

Não havia nenhum receio naquela troca de olhar. Os olhos esmeralda brilhavam de paixão e expectativa. E as íris prata como mercúrio estavam em puro deleite e entrega total. A hesitação era um sentimento que não os pertencia mais, a esperança os inundava de uma certeza lógica e perfeita. Nada, nunca, esteve tão certo como agora.

Harry abraçou-o, sentindo espasmos passarem por seu corpo nesse simples toque. Seu membro pulsava de desejo, e o seu coração de amor. E no momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, Harry finalmente viu o lugar a onde ele pertencia. Seu corpo ficou sobre o de Draco novamente, mas continuava abraçá-lo em uma proteção eterna e cálida.

Harry beijou os cabelos do loiro, aspirando seu perfume entorpecente. As pernas dele ainda estavam enlaçadas na sua cintura, e aquela proximidade era perigosa e tentadora o suficiente, mas o grifinório tinha paciência. Seu membro roçava em Draco, excitando o de forma suficiente para que ele mesmo estabelecesse um ritmo. O loiro logo passou a arfar de modo pesado, o moreno sentiu que o momento era esse.

Seus braços envolviam Malfoy em um abraço apertado, enquanto os do loiro se enroscavam no seu pescoço, permitindo que sua cabeça ficasse acomodada nesta região. Harry começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo uma euforia e um calor dominante. A respiração pesada e ofegante de Draco no seu ouvido era seu termômetro necessário. Que estava quase explodindo.

Logo ele se viu preenchendo todo o loiro, esperando que este apenas se acostumasse com seus corpos tão unidos. Tão perfeitamente unidos. Draco gemeu em um tom abafado, e foi atendido com um leve vai e vem. Seu corpo era invadido por espasmos loucos de prazer com cada movimento que ele sentia Harry fazer dentro dele, nunca esteve tão completo e absoluto.

Suas mãos seguravam os ombros do grifinório com tal força que os nós dos seus dedos estavam esbranquiçados. Sua boca ficava entreaberta em um meio sorriso de prazer, e Harry logo buscou seus olhos para a certeza da sua satisfação. Seus lábios se encontraram com urgência dessa vez, e suas línguas dançavam sincronizadas com esses corpos turbulentos. Não havia nada tão perfeito como a compatibilidade de seus corpos, e a cumplicidade de suas almas.

Os gemidos estavam mais altos, competindo com as batidas do coração, as mãos se agarravam a qualquer coisa e o rosto se distorcia em uma expressão de prazer. Os pensamentos eram paralisados, e seus corpos fluíam somente para satisfazer e serem satisfeitos. Os movimentos se aceleraram, e o corpo todo não existia mais. Havia somente essa sensação, esse prazer, essa tentação eloqüente.

O êxtase estava próximo, como o paraíso, em um orgasmo alucinante. Não só seus corpos estavam no ápice das melhores das sensações, mas os seus espíritos estavam finalmente em paz. Tudo parecia fluir com naturalidade e perfeição, como se fosse para ser assim, como se aquele fosse o real motivo para eles existirem.

E finalmente, o alívio.

Harry caiu de forma pesada sobre o sonserino, e ambos respiravam dificilmente. Eles estremeciam com pequenos choques de prazer que transbordavam pelos seus corpos. Ainda estavam abraçados, e de olhos fechados, simplesmente aproveitando a sensação, e captando cada parte dela da memória. Harry sentia a respiração do loiro no seu pescoço, e aquele ar quente lhe arrepiava e lhe confortava. Estar simplesmente abraçado a ele, com seus corpos tão perfeitamente juntos, era muito bom.

Harry abriu os olhos, e sorrindo, beijou a face do _seu presente._

"**I drowned out all my sense away  
With the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get  
When you let your heart win**

_Eu afoguei toda a minha razão  
Com o som da batida disto  
E é isso que você ganha_

_quando deixa seu coração vencer"_

Os que seriam os meses seguintes, passaram como dias às vistas do grifinório. Longe de Draco ele se sentia sem ar, e perto dele perdido, confuso. No início, tudo parecia ir muito bem, mas haviam segredos demais entre eles. Em Draco. Segredos que começaram a criar um verdadeiro absimo entre eles, um abismo doloroso e sufocante.

Mas Harry não se importava com isso.

O grifinório percebia que quando estava com ele, Draco parecia se libertar, se sentir melhor, como ele mesmo se sentia. Resolveu não estragar esse sentimento. Ele fechou os olhos para os planos de Draco, e para o risco disso tudo, a dor de ficar sem ele era maior, algo que o grifinório não saberia suportar. Draco agia como uma droga para ele, necessária em doses cada vez maiores.

O grifinório não estava preparado para uma abstinência.

Na verdade tirando esses segredos que deixavam o moreno atordoado, tudo ia relativamente bem. Ele manteve um 'affair' com Ginny, apesar de não achar certo, era bom estar com ela, era algo totalmente diferente, uma sensação boa, mas desprezível. Além disso, Dumbledore e ele estavam evoluíndo nas aulas, e cada vez mais ele entendia a importância delas, só não gostava de pensar de quando teria que lutar contra isso. Contra Draco. Não era medo, seu coração era vermelho e dourado o suficiente, era somente pela dor de saber que não seria capaz de mudá-lo.

Draco estava além do seu heroísmo.

"_**Só não se esqueça que atrás  
Do veneno das palavras  
Sobra só o desespero  
De ver tudo mudar**_

_**Talvez até porque  
Ninguém mude por você"**_

E então tudo aconteceu, como flashes de um pesadelo horrível.

Harry acabara de trombar com a professora de adivinhação, e em meio a um furor e uma loucura acabou discutindo com Dumbledore, por essa confiança cega e absurda à Severus Snape. Mas acabou se calando, ele precisava acompanhar o professor, e também não era o único a acreditar em um sonserino sem valor...

O diretor fê-lo prometer obediência, o que à custo Harry aceitou, ele jamais imaginaria o que estava por vir. Lagos estranhos, Inferis, o professor implorando ao seu colo. Aquele homem brilhante e destemido pedindo pela morte, a incapacidade de fazer um simples feitiço, nada disto se compara ao horror de quando eles chegaram a Hogwarts. E vívidamente seu pesadelo começou.

A marca negra pairava no céu, como uma maldição, como um aviso, e o diretor continuava a desfalecer ao seu lado. Tudo parecia estar acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, em uma bagunça louca e torturante. Por baixo da capa, Harry, acompanhado do vacilante professor, chegara à Torre de Astronomia por meio de vassouras. Dumbledore havia pedido por Snape, Harry o procuraria até o inferno. Não queria deixar a desconfiança cegá-lo.

Logo ao pousar um grito rompeu pela porta, dizendo _"EXPELLIARMUS", _Harry imediatamente parou onde estava, incapaz de se mover. Mas aquele feitiço não fora para ele! Seu olhar buscou o professor de maneira desesperada, e inútil, ninguém podia vê-lo, ninguém podia _ouvi-lo._

Dumbledore tomou preucauções para que ele não se intrometesse, e Harry teria que apenas controlar o desespero de não conseguir gritar. Draco apareceu, depois de jogar a varinha do diretor para longe, com seu feitiço. Seu corpo tremia e seu olhar era desconsolado, Harry nunca teve tanta vontade de chamar por ele.

O diretor passou a dissuadi-lo de todas as formas, primeiramente Harry pensou que era para conseguir tempo, mas Dumbledore não parecia se importar. Parecia conformado, e realmente disposto a convencer o loiro. Mas o grifinório viu naqueles olhos cinzas que conhecia tão bem, a certeza e a dor de que essa não era uma opção. Ao menos para Draco não, Harry nunca foi capaz de mudá-lo, ninguém mais conseguiria.

A voz fazia os pulmões de Harry arder, e ainda assim não era capaz de sair. Seus músculos brigavam com a força invisível que o paralizava, e nem o ar se movia. Harry queria sair dali, abraçar o sonserino, dizer, finalmente, que havia uma chance, uma esperança. Prometê-lo para um futuro, e não apenas um presente distorcido. Dizer... Dizer o que estava entalado na garganta, e que agora nunca mais sairia.

A indecisão de Draco permitiu que mais comensais chegassem a torre, e Harry foi tomado por um desespero alucinante, e ainda assim imóvel. Ele olhava para Dumbledore inconformado com a sua calma, e para Draco, magoado pela sua consternação. Mas era tudo inútil, ele era apenas ar, ele não existia àquela cena.

Snape apareceu. Como uma luz, uma esperança, morta cruelmente com o raio verde lampejado da sua varinha. A Certeza nos seus olhos assassinava qualquer dúvida, e Harry não foi capaz de perceber sua troca de olhares sutil com o diretor. Tudo que o garoto viu foi aquele ser único e admirável, irrompendo o ar como um boneco, um corpo inútil. Um corpo morto.

_¹O grito de horror de Harry jamais saiu; silencioso e paralisado, ele foi obrigado a presenciar Dumbledore explodir no ar: por uma fração de segundo, ele pareceu pairar suspenso sob a caveira brilhante e, em seguida, foi caindo lentamente de costas, como uma grande boneca de trapos, por cima das ameias, e desapareceu de vista. _

**"I've got a midnight bottle gonna drink it down  
A one way ticket takes me to the times we had before  
When everything felt so right  
If only for tonight  
A midnight bottle gonna ease my pain  
From all these feelings driving me insane  
When I think of you  
Everything's all right  
If only for tonight**

_Eu tenho uma garrafa da meia-noite, vou bebê-la  
Um único bilhete me leva ao tempo que tínhamos antes  
Quando tudo parecia tão certo  
Se apenas por essa noite  
Eu tivesse conseguido uma garrafa da meia-noite  
Para aliviar a minha dor  
De todos esses sentimentos que estão me deixando  
insana  
Quando estou com você e está tudo bem  
Se apenas por esta noite..."_

Harry gritou com Snape, à plenos pulmões como tinha vontade. Mas como antes, parecia inútil. A dor em seu peito não dimminuía, a dor de perda. Dumbledore estava morto. Isso era como se alguém lançasse várias vezes uma maldição Cruciatus. Era doloroso demais, real demais.

"Covarde!" chegou aos lábios do grifnório, mas ele não se importava com o que falava, ridiculamente, não acreditava no que falava, mas ele queria qualquer coisa, qualquer meio de aliviar essa dor. De tentar evitar que seu coração sangrasse mais. Mas era inevitável.

Snape fugia, e mais a sua frente Harry via pequenos fachos de luz prateada. Os fios loiros e sedosos de Draco refletiam na escuridão e se afastavam de Harry metro por metro, sem nunca olhar para trás.

O peito de Harry ardia, e a vontade é que ele tinha era de se deixar cair no chão, esgotado e engolfado por essa dor, mas ele se proibiu e fez-se mais forte. Encaminhou junto à Hagrid para a escola, sentindo um vazio no peito engolindo suas víceras, e dilacerando o seu coração. Um breve piscar de olhos, lembrou-o da cena de Malfoy sangrando por todos os poros do corpo, aquilo parecia uma vingaça muito pior.

Uma hemorragia interna, incurável.

Por tanto tempo que lutou pela voz, Harry sentiu-se fraco por não saber usá-la. Era indiferente, agora não importava mais. Seu corpo doía, sua mente estava paralisada em dor e choque, e sua alma sangrava, em um Sectumsempra silencioso e eterno.

Mais um piscar de olhos. O rosto e os cabelos de Draco se perdendo na escuridão, levando junto com ele a vida e a paz do grifinório, afogado, agora, em incertezas venenosas. Harry procurava as palavras de ódio, a raiva como anestesiante, mas elas não estavam mais lá. A linha tênue, a fronteira, já ultrapassada não se permetia retornar, agindo como muralha. Ele não era capaz de odiá-lo. E isso machucou ainda mais.

Harry queria gritar, exigir uma explicação, uma volta, uma mágoa. Mas nada havia, não havia força, não havia luz nem rancor. Apenas dor. E a vontade de mudar o tempo e fazer tudo diferente, de enxergar, de mudar. E de _falar..._

As palavras de ódio não chegavam a sua boca, mas as de _amor _dilaceravam sua garganta de forma sangrenta, que com todo seu coração e a força das suas cordas vocais gritavam: _Eu amo você._

Mas era tarde demais, não havia para quem gritar aquelas palavras, e a escuridão não se importava com elas. O erro estava feito, não por Harry, também não impedido por este. Era justo, Harry havia errado tanto, era a vez do sonserino... Uma forma mais fácil de pensar, o ódio era uma opção inexistente. A dor anestesiava seus músculos, e ele não conseguia pensar no que agir, como agir. Dumbledore não havia lhe deixado nada, e Draco lhe tirado tudo, e era com isso que Harry lidaria daqui para frente.

Harry amorteceu sua própria desgraça, com um sarcasmo silencioso. Draco jogou para trás uma vida, e o grifinório não tinha mais forças de lutar por ela. Aquelas palavras ficariam guardadas, em uma escuridão mórbida da mente. Em um _túmulo. _

Tão branco quanto o de Dumbledore.

**OBS: **Todos os trechos que possuem expoentes, são trechos copiados do Enigma do príncipe. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic, por favor comentar nao dói 8)


End file.
